


#23 - Cemetery

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [23]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: cemetery, Ariane Emory II.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: cemetery, Ariane Emory II. No beta.

Last time Ari had visited the memorial garden, the custodian was clearing faded flowers from Maman's marker. There was also a small stone, and the azi had left that.

She looked it up. It was an old Earth custom, a greeting to the dead. She wondered who had left it. Maybe Yanni: he and Maman had been friends.

She had a pretty stone she had meant to put in the guppy tank, and when she went back to Maman's memorial, she put it next to the stone that might be Yanni's. _Hello, Maman._

Catlin would never understand. But Florian might.


End file.
